


Dorm Room 12B

by destielnaturalll



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Funny Dean, Funny Stiles, Multi, Past Abuse, Roommates, Sarcastic Dean, Sarcastic Stiles, Scallison, Teenagers, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielnaturalll/pseuds/destielnaturalll
Summary: Dean Winchester enrols at a college in a small town called Beacon Hills. His roommate Stiles is very talkative but friendly. But what happens when Dean finds out some of his new friends are gay and he starts questioning his own sexuality?
Relationships: Destiel, scallison - Relationship, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first every fanfic so i’m sorry if it’s not that good! I had this idea and instantly loved it. My two favourite shows in one fan fic! Please feel free to let me know what you think about it and give me any advice/tips 😊 You can also dm me on instagram @destielnaturalll if you’d like to talk to me more about fanfics. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1- What the hell is a Stiles?**

As I pulled into the college parking lot I took a deep breath looking around at all the students carrying boxes, laughing with friends and looking around the school. ‘This school is huge’ I thought to myself as I parked Baby near the large metal doors to the school. My younger brother Sammy got out first, he insisted on helping me move my things into my dorm. I got out and took in the large campus. There were benches scattered all around and large trees standing tall behind them.

I took another deep breath as I closed the car door and walked to the back to help Sammy get the boxes. As we entered the large building I froze, taking in the vast hallways crowded with students, hearing the sounds of laughter and loud chattering. Sammy nudged my ribs and gestured towards the stair case. We made our way up the first flight and Sam began talking.

“Okay Dean, your dorm room is on the third floor” He said, picking up his pace.

“Great” I muttered under my breath as a low chuckle came from my brother.

“You need to exercise more” He said shaking his head.

We carried on walking until we were in the hallway of the third floor. It wasn’t as crowded as the other floors but still had a lot of students scurrying about.

“Okay so...Your dorm room is 12B” Sam spoke up, snapping me back to reality.

“Does it say my roommates name?” I asked, silently praying they wouldn’t be as bad as some of the stories i’ve heard.

“Yes...Stiles Stilinski” Sam said, furrowing his brows.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” I ask, mimicking his expression.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Your roommates name” he said as he carried on towards the room.

‘Strange name’ I think to myself as I follow after my brother. I opened the door to find a skinny, pale boy with ebony black hair and big brown eyes sitting on one of the beds. Sam elbowed me in the ribs again and gave me a look as if to say ‘introduce yourself’.

“Hey” I say as the boy lifts his head, a wide smile spreading across it.

“Hi!” He says as he jumps out. He walks over and gestures his hand out to me, “I’m Stiles, you must be Dean” I nod as I shake his hand. He looks towards Sam, still smiling widely.

“I’m Sam, Deans younger brother“ The boy, Stiles, nods as he shakes Sammy’s hand.

“Well I’ll go get the rest of your boxes Dean, you get to know your roommate” He says as turns and leaves the room. ‘Dammit Sam’ I think to myself as i’m left alone with the stranger.

“So what are you studying?” He asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

“Engineering and art” I say as I walk towards my bed, silently wondering if he’s always this cheerful or just excited to meet his roommate.

“Cool i’m also studying engineering, my friend Lydia suggested it a lot in high school as my jeep keeps breaking down. Apparently I can’t always use duck tape” He says chuckling slightly.

I couldn’t help but laugh, ‘duck tape, seriously?’ I thought as i started unpacking while Sam continued to bring the rest of boxes. I felt bad for letting him bring them all up on his own but he insisted I stay and get to know Stiles. Sam enters the dorm room once again with small beads of sweat on his forehead.

“That’s the last one” He says as he swipes the swear with the back of his palm.

“Thanks Sammy” I say as I get up to take it from him. He looks down at his phone and murmurs something about having to leave.

“Sorry, gotta run. Nice meeting you Stiles!”

“I’ll call you later bitch!” I call after him.

“Jerk!” I hear him call, letting out a chuckle i walk back to my bed.

“Your brother seems very energetic” Stiles says, still smiling.

“Yeah, he exercises a lot” I say, a small smile curving up onto my lips.

We spent the next few hours getting to know each other. I found out that Stiles is very talkative.

“I’ve lived here my whole life, grew up here with my best friend Scott.” He says with a large smile.

“I’ve never been here before, but it seemed liked a good college so I decided to enrol with two of my friends.” I say, smiling. My friends from high school, Kevin and Charlie, enrolled here with me. We were always together in high school and always had each other’s backs. ‘The three amigos’ as Kevin’s mother used to say.

“So your parents named you Stiles? Bit of a strange name don’t you think?” I blurted out, instantly regretting it. I expected Stiles to be offended or defensive but instead he just laughed and replied.

“No they didn’t, but no one could ever pronounce my real name so i’ve gone by Stiles ever since.” I nodded feeling slightly better that I didn’t just ruin my first meeting with my roommate. That would be awkward.

“So, what is your real name?” I asked looking over at Stiles. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he grabbed a pen and a notebook scribbling something down. He tore the paper out and handed it to me.

“Wow uh...Mie..Miecz...oh my god” I said, my brows furrowing, much to Stiles’ amusement.

“Dude I have no idea how to say that” I chuckle. Stiles simply laughs and says

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski”.

“Yeah, I think i’ll just stick to Stiles” I said as we both started to laugh. We spent another hour or so talking about school and the campus, Stiles offered to give me a tour of the town. I might take him up on his offer, i really wanna see what the burgers are like in this town. I was about to start up another conversation with Stiles when my phone buzzed.

_Charlie < What’s up bitches _

Dean i smiled down at my phone seeing a message from one of my best friends.

_Dean < Hey guys _

_Kevin < How are you guys doing _

_Charlie < Good, my roommates boring though how are your roommates?_

_Kevin < Mine doesn’t talk much but at least that means i can focus _

_Charlie < You’re boring _

_Dean < Mine does not stop talking, but he’s cool _

_Charlie < Who is he? _

_Dean < Stiles Stilinski _

_Charlie < Is he hot? _

_Dean < Who? _

_Kevin < Your roommate dumb ass _

_Dean < Oh _

_Charlie < Well? _

_Dean < I guess so _

_Dean < I don’t know why are you asking you like girls? _

_Charlie < Just wondering _

_Kevin < Are you thinking about switching teams? _

_Charlie < Oh never_

_Dean < You guys are ridiculous _

_Charlie < But you love us _

_Dean < Unfortunately _

_Kevin < I’m going to bed _

_Charlie < Night Kev _

_Dean < Goody two shoes _

_Kevin < Just cause i’m not sleep deprived doesn’t mean i’m a goody two shoes _

_Charlie < I thought you were going to bed _

_Kevin < I hate you _

_Charlie < No you don’t _

_Dean < I’m not sleep deprived _

_Charlie < I’m going sleep too, got early classes tomorrow _

_Dean < Night losers Charlie< If you’re talking to us ‘losers’ doesnt that make you one? _

_Dean < Shut up and go to sleep _

I smiled to myself as i put my phone on charge and left it on the night stand. I look over to say something to Stiles but he’s already fast asleep. ‘at least he doesn’t snore’ I thought before going to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. In trance like state i didn’t notice Stiles drop a large pan on the floor creating a loud bang that made me jump.

“Dammit Stiles” I said as i tried to slow my heart rate.

“Sorry dude” Stiles said as he picked it back up.

”I don’t know if you like bacon and eggs but there’s some left overs if you want it” He said walking over to his bed with a plate of food.

I got up to get some food and sat back down opposite Stiles. The food was really good, he may talk a lot but at least he can cook.

“I’ve got maths in room 34 before lunch, if you come and find me you can sit with me and i’ll introduce you to my friends if you want?” Stiles said while grabbing his books.

”Sure but can i bring my two friends Charlie and Kevin?” I asked

“Sure, i’ll let my friends know we’re having company” He said smiling before getting up to leave

“Thanks Stiles” I said before getting my phone to text them.

_Dean < Hey guys, Stiles invited us to lunch with him _

_Charlie < Who’s gonna be there?_

_Dean < His friends _

_Kevin < Cool, so how do we find him _

_Dean < I’m gonna meet him at his last class before lunch _

_Charlie < Okay cool what room is he gonna be in? _

_Dean < 34 he’s got maths _

_Kevin < So do I _

_Charlie < I’ll meet you guys there, peace out bitches _

_Dean < Later guys _

I put my phone in my pocket and headed out of my dorm trying to find room 24 for my science class.

**Two hours later**

I had a free period and decided to go back to my dorm and chill out until my next class.

**One hour later**

I realised i fell asleep and looked at my phone. 12:05pm. ‘Crap! I’m gonna be late!’ I thought as i rushed out of the dorm running down the halls.

I arrived just as the teacher had started the lecture. Unfortunately, the door ended up slamming behind me causing everyone to turn around and look at me.

“Nice of you to join us young man, what is your name?” The professor asked as I found a seat.

“Dean Winchester, sir” I replied sitting down.

“Well Mr Winchester i hope this doesn’t become a habit” He said turning back to the board.

I got my books out and sighed. ‘Great you were late to a class already’ I thought to myself.

**Two hours later**

I got up as soon as the bell rang to get to room 34 to meet Stiles and my friends. I cant wait to see what food this school has.

As i walked to the room i saw the familiar long red hair of my friend Charlie and the familiar small figure with short black hair talking and laughing with Stiles. I smiled at Charlie as she waved me over.

“Hey Dean” Kevin said smiling.

“Hey Kevin” I said smiling back.

“The cafeteria is this way. They have really good curly fries” Stiles said pointing in the direction.

“I like the sound of that” I said chuckling.

“So Stiles, what are your friends like?” Charlie asked walking beside him.

“They’re great. Scott is dating Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Lauren are single”

He said while leading us through.

“That pie looks so good” I said while looking at the large selection of food they had.

“Everything looks so good” Stiles said as he stacked random food onto his plate.

When we finished getting food he led us over to a table with three girls and three boys who were laughing and smiling.

The redheaded girl was sitting in between two other girls. The girl on her left had long brown hair, she was holding hands with a boy with tanned skin. The other girl on the right side of her had dark brown curly hair in space buns, light green eyes and caramel skin. Next to the boy with black hair was a dirty blonde haired boy. He sat next to a boy with blue eyes. Stiles ushered us over to the table.

“Hey guys this is my roommate and his friends” Stiles said sitting down. I sat next to Stiles and Kevin while Charlie sat between Kevin and the girl with space buns.

“Hi, I’m Lydia Martin” The redhead spoke smiling at us.

“I’m Allison Argent” The girl with long brown hair said waving a little.

“I’m Scott Mcall” The boy with black hair said.

“Jackson Whittemore” The blonde boy said.

“I’m Lauren Reynolds” The girl with space buns said smiling widely.

“I’m Isaac Lahey” The boy with brown hair said offering a small smile. Charlie spoke up first out of the three of us.

“I’m Charlie Bradbury” she said smiling widely.

“I’m Dean Winchester” I said smiling at everyone.

“And i’m Kevin Tran” Kevin said smiling awkwardly.

After the introductions the conversation carried on naturally. Everyone was talking as though we had all known each other for years.

“So has Dean told you about his ‘baby’ yet?” Kevin said, using air quotes.

“Nope, who’s baby” Stiles said before shoving curly fries in his mouth, earning a small laugh from the others around the table.

“His impala” Charlie spoke up smiling.

“He absolutely adores it”.

“Sounds like Stiles and his jeep”

Lauren laughed.

“Hey i will never abandon that jeep. Ever.” Stiles mumbled while his mouth was full.

“That’s disgusting Stiles, don’t talk with your mouth full” Allison laughed.

“Did Stiles tell you about how he used to use duck tape to fix the jeep when it broke?” Scott said smiling at Stiles who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah he mentioned a little something about that” I said laughing a little.

“I tried to convince him all through high school to take engineering” Lydia laughed.

“I refuse to even get in the jeep” Isaac laughed.

“Hey i’m a good driver” Stiles said throwing his arms up.

“Didn’t you hit a tree?” Jackson said, causing the group to erupt into laughter.

“You hit a tree?” Kevin asked after he stopped laughing.

“It was one time. One!” Stiles said holding up one finger. Everyone chuckled.

“Nice to know you all care if I was alright” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

“It became funny after we knew you were alright” Lydia said smiling.

“Dean never lets anyone drive the impala but Sam” Charlie said smiling sweetly at me.

“I’m not that bad, i’ve let Scott drive the jeep” Stiles said smiling.

“I’ve fixed that car so many times, i don’t trust anyone with her” I said defensively, causing yet another eruption of laughter.

”Two roommates who both love their cars, bet they have great conversations that we wouldn’t understand” Lauren said laughing with the rest of the group laughed.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about high school memories, laughing and having a great time. Surprisingly we all got along really well.

After lunch we all exchanged numbers before heading off to our next classes. Charlie and I were walking towards our English Literature lecture when her phone buzzed. She swiftly pulled it out of her pocket and started blushing.

“What?” I asked smiling at my blushing friend.

“Nothing” She replied smiling.

“Okay, but you’ll eventually tell me” I smiled knowing she can’t keep secrets.

“Okay fine” She sighed.

“Lauren asked me if i wanted to go to her dorm after my last class and play video games” She said, her face lighting up.

“So it’s a date?” I asked, lifting an eyebrow when her blush grew darker.

“No, no it’s just as friends” She said still smiling.

“Whatever you say” I say holding the lecture room door for her.

Ten minutes into our English Lit lecture Charlie pulled her phone out, checked it and then put it back in her pocket. I raised an eyebrow but didn’t mention it to her and tried to focus on the lecture. She did it again twenty minutes later, a smile spreading across her face.

“What?” I asked her. She put her phone away and looked up at me.

“Nothing” she said trying to hide her smile.

“You keep checking your phone and smiling, somethings going on” I said smirking at the blush now growing on her cheeks.

“Just waiting for a message” She said pulling her hands up to cover her face.

“From?” I asked, raising an eyebrow as her phone lit up. She opened the message and i manage to see the name of the contact.

“Lauren keeping you busy huh?” I asked smiling. She blushed even more.

“You’re blushing” I said smirking.

“Shut up Winchester” She said punching me softly in the arm and smiling.

**Two hours later**

We left the classroom and headed towards the stairs. Turns out Lauren was only a few doors down from Stiles and I. Charlie and I walked down the hallway until i reached my dorm.

“Have fun!” I shouted as Charlie made her way down to Lauren’s dorm. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

I turned around and walked into my dorm.

“Hey Dean” Stiles said while typing on his laptop.

“Hey Stiles” I said, walking to the fridge. I grabbed some butter, ham and cucumber out of the fridge and started making a sandwich.

“You want a sandwich?” I asked Stiles.

“Nah i’m good, thanks though” He said, still typing away

“So what did you think of everyone?” He asked putting his laptop down and getting up.

“They’re great” I said putting the items back in the fridge.

“Everyone seemed to get along well” He said smiling.

“Yeah, especially Charlie and Lauren” I smirked.

“What do you mean?” He asked looking confused.

“Charlie’s at Lauren’s dorm now” I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

“That’s cool” Stiles said, grabbing the milk.

“Yeah, Charlie couldn’t stop blushing and kept checking her phone every ten minutes” I said laughing.

“Wait she was blushing?” He asked wiping his milk moustache away.

“Yeah, she looked very excited” I smiled.

“I’m glad everyone’s making friends with each other and getting along ” He said while going to sit back down on his bed.

”Me too, it’s been just Charlie, Kevin and I for a while. It’s nice to have some more friends in the group” I said smiling. Stiles looked up from his laptop and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2- You’re Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Martin decides to invite her friendship group over for a party to celebrate their first few weeks at college. But what happens when a game of Truth or Dare has the group spilling personal secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for reading and leaving Kudos! It means a lot and has been really helping with motivation 😊

Two weeks have passed since I first moved into my dorm. I've been hanging out with Charlie, Kevin, Stiles and his friends everyday ever since we first met.

We all get on really well now and I officially feel like part of the group. Stiles and I have gotten pretty close too. Aside from his constant rambling, he's pretty cool and very smart.

**Lunch Time**

I walked over to our usual table talking and laughing with Lydia, Isaac and Allison. We discovered we all had the same art class. I look around at our usual table to see that Charlie, Lauren, Kevin and Jackson were there.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" I ask as we sit down.

"They got held behind after their lecture, they wouldn't stop talking." Lauren said breaking out into a laugh.

"Sounds like them.” Allison laughs before taking a bite of her sandwich. We continue talking, laughing and eating. Half way through my sandwich I hear:

"You're so cute! I'd totally date you!” As Lauren takes a sip of her drink.

"You're cute too!" Charlie says, blush evident on her cheeks. I was smiling at Charlie's obvious blush until i hear my phone buzz.

_Charlie < Lauren just said i was cute? What does that mean? Is she flirting or joking around? Is she into me? _

I can't help but laugh at Charlie's confused ranting. For someone who's usually pretty smooth flirting with girls, she certainly isn't that good at receiving it.

_Dean < You know jellyfish have lived without brains for thousands of years, there's still hope for you!_

I type laughing to myself. Charlie looks up at me, a fake offended look on her face.

_Charlie < How rude! _

_Charlie < I just mean is she serious or like joking? I don't know if she's gay or straight_

_Dean < Maybe just ask her _

_Charlie < Ask her? Yeah sure i'll just face her now and say "Hey Lauren, are you gay because I've been crushing on you since we first met and I don't know if this is friendly banter or if you actually like me" _

_Dean < Sounds good, off you go _

_Charlie < No way Dean, i'm not making a fool of myself _

I was about to write a reply when I hear two chairs scrapping. Looking up I see Scott and Stiles sitting down.

"Hey guys.” Stiles says with his trade mark smile

“So, you and Scott just couldn't resist having a conversation during your lecture huh?" Jackson asks starting to laugh.

"It wasn't anything important!" Stiles says in defence.

"How would you know, you didn't pay attention" Charlie says smiling, causing loud laughter to erupt from the table and a small eye roll but still a laugh from Stiles.

"Now that everyone's here, I can finally tell you our plans for tonight" Lydia announces looking at everyone.

"We had plans?" Isaac asks, putting some chips in his mouth.

"We do now, We're going to have a small party of just us to celebrate our first few weeks in college!" Lydia says smiling brightly.

"Still such a party animal" Scott laughs. "Always" She replies smirking.

"Sounds fun, It's in your dorm I assume?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, my dorm room is on the fourth floor, room 10C" Lydia says, taking a few sips from her drink.

"Will there be food and alcohol?" Jackson asks letting a small laugh escape.

"Obviously" Lydia says smiling.

"Count me in!" I say, finishing my burger.

"Great, it'll start around 5pm since that's when i finish tutoring. Come whatever time after that." She says smiling widely.

Lydia is incredibly smart, she took up tutoring on her first week here as she always finished assignments early. Thank god our friendship group has a lot of smart kids, it makes studying together fun and useful.

The bell rings for next class and we all get up to head to class. I have a Physics class now, great, but Stiles and Lauren are in there so it won't be too bad.

 **Two hours** **later**

Stiles, Lauren and I walk out of class together talking about the assignment we were just set. We plan on working on it at the library tomorrow.

It feels good to be apart of a much larger friendship group than just Charlie, Kevin and I. Don't get me wrong I love those two they've been my best friends for years, but with a larger group there's more of a chance of being in the same class with a friend. It also makes studying easier, if someone's struggling there's about a 90% chance that someone in the group knows the answer.

Stiles and I headed up to our dorm, deciding to hang out for a bit before going to Lydia's. It was only 3pm so we still had a bit of time.

"So what should we do?" I ask, flopping down on my bed.

"Video games?" Stiles asks. I agree and get up to grab the controllers.

"What game?" I ask holding up Mario Kart and Call of duty.

"Let's do rock, paper scissors on it. If you win we play Call of duty and if I win we play Mario Kart" He says standing up to start.

I nod and get ready. This brings back memories of Sam and I. We often used rock, paper scissors to decide things.

"Rock, paper scissors" We both say at the same time. Stiles hand is in the shape of a rock, mine is scissors. Crap.

"I win" Stiles smiles as he goes to put Mario Kart in. I slump down onto my bed with my controller.

An hour into our game I got a text from Charlie.

_Charlie < Hey, Lauren and I are about to play Mario Kart wanna join? _

_Dean < Stiles and I are already on _

_Charlie < Oh okay, we'll join you guys_

"Charlie and Lauren are gonna the join the game" I say putting my phone back on the bedside table.

"Alright, let's beat them" He says grinning.

"Definitely" I say grinning back.

**An hour later**

As it turns out, Stiles and I were in way over our heads. Those girls are pros! They beat us on three rounds. Stiles and I won the first round before Charlie and Lauren started getting very competitive.

"I don't believe it!" Stiles says dropping the controller on his bed. "They beat us again!"

"They've got to be practicing!" I say dropping mine too.

"It's 5pm" Stiles looking at his phone and then gets up.

"We should probably get ready" I say putting the controllers back.

"Lydia's parties in high school used to be pretty crazy, I doubt it'll be as crazy as those since it's just our friend group but never underestimate her" He says smiling widely.

I nod and laugh as I go to find some clothes to wear. I opted on wearing a black t-shirt with a blue open flannel t-shirt on top and jeans. Stiles had a black t-shirt and a red open flannel t-shirt with jeans. We're more similar then I thought.

We headed out towards Lydia's floor and found her room fast enough. Stiles knocked on the door and Lydia answered wearing a knee length floral dress.

"Hey guys" She says pulling us inside. Scott and Allison were standing in the kitchen having their own conversation.

"Hey" I said as we sat down on the sofa. Lydia's apartment was more furnished and larger than Stiles and I's apartment.

"Lydia doesn't have a roommate so we'll probably be partying here most of the time" Stiles laughed.

"Plus I love to throw parties" Lydia said as she handed us both a beer.

We started talking about Lydia's high school parties when we heard another knock at the door. Lydia got up to answer it revealing Lauren, Kevin and Charlie. A few minutes later Jackson and Isaac arrived and the party began.

We spent an hour or so talking about embarrassing high school memories and drinking our beers.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" Jackson asked Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"Okay i'll start" He looked around the room and focused his attention on Scott.

"Scott, truth or dare?" He asked smirking.

"Dare" Scott said smirking back.

"I dare you to put an ice cube in your pants until it melts" Jackson said smiling.

Scott's face fell a little but he still got up and walked over to Lydia's fridge freezer. He opened the freezer door and pulled out a single ice cube. He walked back over and held his jeans and boxers forward before proceeding to drop the ice cube into his boxers. He let out a little yelp as the cold ice cube touched his skin. Everyone started laughing and continued the game.

A few rounds later it started to get pretty interesting.

"Stiles, truth or dare" Jackson asked. Stiles took a sip of his third beer.

"Truth" "Boring" Jackson said rolling his eyes. A smirk soon crawled up onto his face.

"Who is one of your male crushes?"

"Wait you're gay?" I said, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. I'm bisexual" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should all say our sexualities to clear some things up" Allison announced.

"I'm straight"

"I'm also bisexual" Jackson said winking at me, I couldn't help but shuffle a little in my seat causing a small chuckle from Jackson.

"I'm straight" Isaac said.

"I'm also straight" Lydia said.

"Me too" Scott said.

"So am I" Kevin said taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm a lesbian" Lauren said, causing Charlie to choke on her drink.

"You alright?" She said smiling sweetly at Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just went down the wrong hole" Charlie said blushing.

"I'm also a lesbian" She replied. This time Lauren was the one to blush.

"I'm also straight" I said looking around the room. "I think" I instantly regretted adding the 'I think' on the end.

"That's okay, you don't be have to sure. You can figure it out when you're ready. We're not going anywhere so just tell us whenever you figure it out and you're ready" Lydia said, smiling sweetly.

A few more rounds went by before Jackson, yet again, decided to spice the game up.

"Charlie, truth or dare" He asked.

"Dare" She said smirking.

"I dare you to kiss Lauren" He says smiling triumphantly. Charlie and Lauren instantly blushed.

"Well, are you gonna lean in or what?" Lauren said laughing slightly. Charlie smiled and then leaned in to kiss Lauren, causing the group to erupt into applause and 'whoops' and cheers. They broke apart, both blushing hard.

Everyone settled down and continued the game.

"Okay, Dean your turn" Isaac said.

"Truth" I said smiling.

"Hottest cartoon character?" He said with a laugh.

"Fred from scooby doo" I said smiling a little. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. 'Oh my god I did not just say that!' I thought to myself. "I-I mean Daph-" I said being cut off by Stiles and Jackson.

"Oh yeah Fred was pretty hot" Stiles said laughing.

"Very hot" Jackson said joining in. I relaxed a little after hearing them both agree with me.

"He's not my type but I guess he was hot" Charlie said with a smile.

"Miles Morales though. He was baby" Lauren said, a few people in the group to agreeing.

About an hour passed before we all decided we should head back to our dorms. It was getting late and we were all getting a little bit tipsy. Everyone said goodnight to each other before heading out back to our dorms.

On our way out I heard Charlie's voice.

"Hey Lauren, uh i'm not really good at this but i like you. Like a lot. I've had a crush on you ever since we met and well finding out that you are also gay made me decide to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" She said I couldn't help but chuckle at my friends rambling.

"I like you too, Charlie. I have ever since Stiles brought you over to our table. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said smiling. Charlie's smile grew wider as she pulled Lauren in for yet another kiss. I was so glad that one of my best friends was finally finding someone she likes.

Stiles and I walked back to our dorm room, a little wobbly and giggly on our way in.

Still in my tipsy haze I asked "So how did you know you were bisexual?" Stiles walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Well it kind of started off as me having crushes on girls, and then I saw this guy at school who I thought was really cute" He said chuckling.

"I guess I kind of knew after my second male crush. I spoke to Lauren about my crushes since she was the only openly gay friend I had, Jackson wasn't out until the end of high school." I nodded listening to every word he was saying.

"Lauren then told me about different sexualities like pansexual, bisexual etc etc. We figured out after looking at some male models and actors that I actually found a lot of the very attractive" He said, blushing slightly.

"Well, since then I got more comfortable accepting I was bisexual and seeing how my friends treated Lauren no different after she came I got the confidence to do the same" He had his trade mark, wide smile on his face.

"Wow, they all seem really accepting of you guys. Honestly I kind of expected them to flinch or pull a face hearing Charlie but they didn't" I said admittedly.

Not many people that Charlie had told were accepting. Some even went as far as bullying her.

"They're great, they've supported Jackson, Lauren and I throughout high school" He said smiling.

"Hey Stiles?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

“What actually is bisexual. No ones ever really spoken about it to me so i'm not really familiar with the word or meaning" I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh well, bisexual is when you're attracted to both men and women. Some people lean more towards men but still like woman and vice versa" He says smiling softly.

"Thanks for explaining all of this to me" I say smiling.

"No problem. You know our friendship group is always going to be there for you. Whatever sexuality you are you're always gonna be apart of this group" He says smiling softly and I can't help but smile back.

It's been long time since I met people I could actually trust and be myself around. We carried on talking for another hour. Stiles was telling me about some of his male crushes like Leonardo Dicaprio. I have to admit, some of them are pretty hot. We also ended up talking about more cartoon characters and tv show characters.

"But batman" I said laughing, still a little tipsy.

"How dare you bring batman into this" Stiles said, doing his best faked serious expression.

"All i'm saying, is the Joker in every version is horny on main for him" I said laughing harder, Stiles started to laugh to.

We eventually flopped back onto our beds and passed out. However, my dream wasn't pleasant.

**A few years ago**

"Sammy what do you think of Fred?" I asked my younger brother.

"He's cool" Sammy replied.

"No I mean like appearance. Do you like how he looks?" I asked.

"I didn't really think about it, I was more interested in Daphne and Velma" He laughs. I smiled back at him.

"Do you like how Fred looks?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he's pretty" I said, just as I heard the front door slam and my dad storm into the room. He grabs me by my arm and shouts at me

"What the hell did you just say?" He asks screaming at me.

"I didn't-" I started before feeling his fist collide into my cheek followed by a sharp pain.

"Dad please don't!" I heard Sam yell, but it didn't change anything. John just continued to beat my curled up figure.

Suddenly the dream froze and I heard Lydia's words in my head.

“We're not going anywhere so just tell us whenever you figure it out and you're ready"

It doesn't matter what my dad thinks. I'm away from here, he doesn't have a say in my life. My friends are going to be here for me no matter what, that's all that matters. I finally drifted off into a much better sleep.


End file.
